This invention relates to means for lubricating conveyor wheels rolling along the lower flanges of an I-beam while the wheels are in motion, and more particularly to such a system in which the wheels are lubricated as they engage a bellows-operated lubricating device between them.
Many industrial applications employ a conveyor system in which wheel-mounted hangers move along an I-beam. It is necessary to frequently lubricate the wheel bearings without interfering with the conveyor motion. A variety of lubrication systems have been developed for such conveyors such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,848,068 and 3,599,753. Such prior art systems employ a relatively expensive, complicated mechanical device for sensing whe wheels as they pass a predetermined position, and then delivering an appropriate amount of lubricant to the conveyor wheels.